User blog:Zaxzax12/Clearing up LNA.
I first would like to start off by apologizing for my absence this last week. I was off working at a camp and they don't allowing electronic devices when working. So now that I have that matter settles I would like to address some things that have been mentioned concerning LNA. First off, we won't stop working on that game. It is true that we are in a "dead zone", but just like when you in a "dead zone" for internet, or cell phone reception it doesn't last once the obstacle/obstacles blocking it are removed. Now I know that is a bad illustration but lets go with it. :) Second we aren't dead. It's true we were for a year or so but we aren't now. I can't sort out all the years right now, but we were active for two, dead for may one year, and now active again. I know I have the tendency to say, "LNA isn't dead. We're definitely making progress. Although slow, we are moving forward. Allen, please stop spreading lies." -Allen Now that is all true, but I am sorry for always going right to that answer. I will admit that things have been slow these past months, and that is because we are a fan-group and can't work on LNA as much as we'd like. Many of us aren't "kids" anymore, and have jobs and other commitments. But that doesn't mean we've stop LNA. In fact, being away from the computer allowed me time, when I wasn't working, to get my pencil, and paper out and some ideas sorted out. Now for our so popular, and somewhat problematic Suggestion System. I will go out by saying we don't consider each suggestion when it goes in. We right them down in our "note book" as some say, and will consider them each in their place when we get to that point in the game. I try to check, and reply to suggestions but I don't let them influence the progress. Now if it is an NPC I might through it in, but that is also if we can. We aren't swimming in mud, gunk, or anything else with this suggestion system. It's just a way to get fans ideas and perspective on things. Now to answer Allen's reply "If LNA isn't doing well, just say so and get some help. There's no need to try to act all mysterious, say that there's notable progress, and try to get the job done yourself when you obviously don't have the time to do so. Stop editing that petty page of credits with a list of supposedly active members and skills. Instead, actually work on the game." We'll Allen you've got me, We are having trouble but not in the way you think. Bin is very skilled, but you can't completely take Brick, and Carbon out the picture. They to are skilled and getting better at coding, and I'd rather have a team of coders, then have "one guy" who after he leaves everything breaks. Right now, we don't use any thing that Bin has coded. So you can make what you want of that, but we are doing good for who we have. I try to keep editing of Credits down, but don't want to forget someone, you of all people Allen, should know how much others appreciate credit. :) Now to apologize to the fans. I am sorry for the waiting, and the seemingly broken promises and lies. But LNA isn't some evil that needs to be destroyed. We do what we do for the fans, and we try to do it as quickly and possible. I am sorry for those we've let down and lost the trust of. But there is more going on behind the scenes, and the reason why no-one sees it is because a lot of it is things we don't or can't share. Not because we want to be "mysterious", but because we can't really share every bit of progress. And so we try in different ways to compile our progress and share it all at once. I hope I got to everything that needed to be addressed, and if not I will edit this post with my answer. I don't want to flood the comments. :) Also Allen, I would appreciate you not saying what you think of LNA. You might know Bin, Brick, And I, but you don't know even half the team nor do you have any reason to know. :) Ecclesiastes 2:17-23 17 So I hated life, because the work that is done under the sun was grievous to me. All of it is meaningless, a chasing after the wind. 18 I hated all the things I had toiled for under the sun, because I must leave them to the one who comes after me. 19 And who knows whether that person will be wise or foolish? Yet they will have control over all the fruit of my toil into which I have poured my effort and skill under the sun. This too is meaningless. 20 So my heart began to despair over all my toilsome labor under the sun. 21 For a person may labor with wisdom, knowledge and skill, and then they must leave all they own to another who has not toiled for it. This too is meaningless and a great misfortune. 22 What do people get for all the toil and anxious striving with which they labor under the sun? 23 All their days their work is grief and pain; even at night their minds do not rest. This too is meaningless. Category:Blog posts